Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia Me come tu Un joven cortea se ami fia en un restorante. Los no comanda cualce cosa per come. La restorantor veni asta la joven e escuta el xuxante a se ami:" Me ama tu tan multe ce me desira come tu asi!" Furios, la restorantor cria: " Pos tu come ja tu ami, esce tu no comanda cualce bevida de nos, como "coke" o bir ??" * En Brasil, "come®" algun sinifia "fode®"... Patric ** E vera, "come con se oios" es ja en la disionario de lfn... Simon *ce intende tu con "algace"? **Me ia intende cualce. Coretida. ** Ce es girlfriend? ami fia, fia ami, o ami fema.(dision. ja dise fia amada=beloved daughter) ***"Ami fema" es un ami ci es fema. "Ami fia" e "fia ami" es segues de du nomes, do no un strutur comun en lfn. "Ami de cor" o "fia de cor" pare bon. Simon Sujestas * weasel out of it--retira coardo de esta **Esce coardia es un parte esensal de la sinifia? Me pensa ce la sinifia es "iniora un promete (o un otra encarga) a modo nondefendable". Simon **la usa de esta animal en la frase es car los pote serpe en e de locas streta per evade menasas. si tu vole reteni esta metafor, me sujeste "serpe de la promete". jorj ** Me dision. dise:weasel out Informal.To back out of a situation or commitment in a sneaky or cowardly manner. ** El de me dise "to go back on a commitment; to evade a responsibility, esp. in a despicable manner". Nos no ave un parola per "renege". Simon ** "El de me dise" pare a regarda prima egal a "that of my saying"; me pensa ce "El de me ia dise " ta es plu esata, pardona :-) ** Tu es coreta ce "el de me dise" es ambigua. Ma "el de me ia dise" no es plu esata, car me no intende parla de la pasada. La disionario esiste ancora, e el conteni ancora acel testo. Nos pote dise simple "me disionario", natural, ma esta evade la problem sin solve el! La solve la plu bon pare es "el de me, el dise..." Simon *per renege: rompe un promete? desonora un promete? jorj **Esta ta es un sensa idiomal de "onora". "Rompe" es bon. Esce on pote "(des)oserva un promete"? (Ance "fulfil" en engles.) Posable "reali un promete"? Simon **me gusta "rompe un promete" (me gusta esta metafor) e "reali un promete". jorj *ance, nos nesesa traduis per "breach" (of contract), "default" (no paia? falta paia?) jorj **"Falta" o "fali"? "No segue la acorda"? Simon **me intende "fali", natural. "fali paia" sona bon. "no segue la acorda" es bon per "breach of contract". jorj *ance, nos nesesa traduis per "comply" conforma? respeta? segue? obedi? onora? jorj **"Respeta" e "onora" es idiomal. "Conforma" es bon en alga sensas. "Segue" pare la plu bon. Simon **me gusta "segue" (un bon metafor). jorj *acorda + assert? jorj **En cual sensa? Nos ave "declara" per la verbo de espresa, ma nos nesesa un tradui per "assert one's authority, rights, etc". Simon **a, si. pardona. posable "comanda"? **Me pensa ce "espresa" o "mostra" es plu conveninte si on desira ajunta "autoria" o "diretos" como ojeto. Simon *The Baath Party resurfaces as a force--resurfasi o reapare a surfas **Me sujesta "reemerji", o simple "reapare". Simon **si. "surfas" en esta parola sinifia sola "apare". donce: "reapare". *merciless purges of the party cadres--desprende o elimina **"Elimina" es bon. "Desprende" es un parola strana. Lojical, el debe sinifia "desfa un prende", ma esta es ja "pone", no? Simon ** Me sujesta ce nos "purge" "desprende", car el es strana, e es nonusada. **si, elimina es la plu bon. me no pensa ce "desprende" es multe strana. un poca metaforal, si. **"Get rid of, throw away, discard" es la antonim de "acquire, obtain" o "keep, retain", no de "take". Simon **me no vide un difere forte. jorj **me sujeste la ajunta de "purga" per "purge" - un parola multe espresos e usos. jorj **Me acorda. Simon *the iPad is more reminiscent of an oversize iPhone than a laptop--recordante **"Simil"? Simon **me sujeste "la iPad recorda on de un iPhone plu grande, e no tan multe de un portable." (nota ce "recorda" es un de la parolas ce cambia sinifia dependente a la sujeto. normal, sola verbos nontransitivo pote deveni verbos causal en estsa moda. me no gusta esta cualia, ma el es comun en la linguas romanica.) **"La iPad fa on recorda un iPhone plu grande, e no tan multe un computador portable." Simon **plu clar. jorj *En "Clases sintatical de parolas", esce usa de "tipal" coreta? **Nomes tipal indica ojetos fisica(typical names)>Nomes indica tipal ojetos fisica(typically). Ance repeteda en otra locas, per favore. **Me pensa ce Jorj ia intende "typical nouns indicate physical objects", no "nouns typically indicate physical objects". La du sinifias es multe simil, ma no esata la mesma. Simon **me gusta "indica tipal" - grasias. jorj